Disconnected From Server
I can't remember the last time I'd played Minecraft; I hadn't played it in a while due to playing and enjoying other games (most notably Persona 5). However, today I met a familiar face. Or rather, a familiar name. Greetings For those who don't know, hey. I'm Chaotix_, though some of you may know me as UltimaTheHawke. I ended up drifting away from Minecraft but slowly I'm starting to get back into it. This experience isn't going to ruin the game for me as a whole; I still play the game after all. The first time heading back in months was an interesting one, because I met someone who I hadn't met for a while. One you might remember. Steve. He'd returned to my world after almost two years of abscence, and judging from his silence, I think he knew exactly what I'd done. Let's have a talk. I... guess you know then, huh. Yes. My sincere apologies; I wanted to keep quiet about it for as long as I could but I just... couldn't. I'm sorry. It's fine... it's not like anyone actually believes it anyway. Yeah... the whole thing seems kinda far-fetched, huh. I suppose. Hey, mind if I ask you something? Go ahead. Where had you been? I haven't seen you in ages. I ended up getting a PC upgrade, and I ended up taking an absence from Minecraft for a while. I understand. I suppose normal lives are worth more than me, eh. That's not what I'm saying. No, I'm not saying it in a bad way; I'm just saying that, well, I'm alright with you leaving me to roam around. I even managed to build something! Want to take a look? Sure, why not? A moment later, I teleported to Steve's location. It was a massive mansion, complete with almost anything you could ask for. It just looked surreal to look at. You made this in Survival? Yeah. I suppose two years doesn't account for nothing, eh? I guess you're right. Hey... I need to head off for a bit. How come? It's... personal. Sorry. That's fine. I'll just keep looking for some diamonds I suppose. Okay, you have fun! I'll just leave the game running in the background just in case anything happens. Alright! has joined the server. Huh? Who are you and how did you get here? < > .teleport me Steve Oh god, your skin looks weird. Wait, how did you teleport yourself here? < > .freeze Steve What's going on here?! Why can't I move?! < > .bruteforce Steve < > Bruteforce completed. Now entering Steve's account. Holy crap it worked Hahaha omg This thing actually worked Let's have a bit of fun ayy Some time passed, and I hadn't yet returned. Herobrine joined the server. Get off my account. and what are you going to do about it lmao Well I just managed to get into yours. < > As you can see. WTF GET OFF MY ACCOUNT Then give mine back. You do realise I feel literally everything my character feels, right? lmao what are you Don't make me repeat myself. < > .teleport Herobrine Steve dude can you stop please < > .kick me has disconnected from server. Nothing is going to save you now. no get away from meeee Goodbye. .switchacc Herobrine Steve Herobrine was slain by Steve Herobrine has disconnected from server. Disconnect I ended up finding all these logs by looking at the chat logs, which are always stored locally regardless if chat gets cleared. By this point, I'd returned home to find the chat cleared and the following messages. Hey, it's Steve. I'd just like to say I can't continue playing in this world much longer. Some person with a blank name joined and ended up gaining access to my character for a bit. Unfortunately, this was the only way of contacting you from what I've known, but I cannot continue any longer. This blank name guy, I don't know how to describe him. Whatever pain my character feels, I feel. This includes stuff like cacti, Creepers, skeletons and even stuff like lag spikes. So, this will be my farewell to you. I understand this might be of concern to you, especially since disconnecting means I'll be gone forever, but it's for the best. I can't continue this any longer. Doing so will just continue the pain and the suffering. So, this is my final farewell for you. Disconnecting will mean everything of me will cease to exist. Thanks for all the memories. Steve has disconnected from server. Author's Note Hi, it's me again! It's been a while, right? I decided to make a sequel to an older pasta of mine, Dissapearance, which you can find here: http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dissapearance As per usual, Creepypastas are supposed to be fake (though I'm pretty sure you can tell this one's fake). Don't worry about it. It's only a story. Anyway, I'm off to play more Persona 5. Ciao! -Chaotix_ Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Steve Category:ChatPasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas